


番外二《发情小猫》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《小恶魔》 [10]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	番外二《发情小猫》

李赫宰早就说过要带男孩来日本泡温泉了，却因为男孩的课业和自己的工作拖到了第二年李赫宰生日前夕他们才有了时间一同前往日本度假。

告诉男孩这个消息的时候男孩刚洗完澡，带着一身牛奶沐浴露的味道，随手扯了一件李赫宰的T恤套在了自己身上，两条白皙纤细的腿裸露在空气中，趴在床上两条腿晃来晃去的翻看着面前的杂志。

李赫宰总觉得男孩身上不见光的地方太白了，像冬日里阳光下的白雪一样洁白耀眼，李赫宰不禁被那光亮闪耀的微阖了双眼，伸手去捉住了男孩纤细的脚踝，那人便像只炸了毛的小猫似的回过头来瞪着他。

“干嘛！”  
李赫宰忍不住笑开，心想这人果真是个小恶魔，只是现在这小恶魔的柔软的肚皮终于被他揉捏在手心里了。

带着薄茧的大手顺着男孩的脚踝摸上去，滑过肌肉紧实的小腿一路摸到了细嫩的大腿内侧，李东海哪里受得住这个，没一会儿眼里就蓄满了泪水，分身也十分精神的抬起头来，兴奋的吐着前液。

李赫宰不去揭穿男孩对自己的爱抚的兴奋的反应，将人翻了个身，一手抵进男孩后颈与床铺的缝隙里握住了男孩柔软的后颈，另一只手则扣紧了男孩纤细的腰肢，将人完全掌握于自己的手心里。

“东海。”李赫宰凑上去轻轻的啄了下男孩的唇瓣，“就这么喜欢我么？”

男孩听了便涨红了脸，紧闭着眼睛不肯去看李赫宰，睫毛随着他呼吸的频率一颤一颤的，李赫宰看着那人如同刷子一般的睫毛，直觉那刷子挠在了自己心上，痒痒的。

想和他一同沉浸在馥郁的世界里。

李东海被他搂在怀里，后背紧紧的贴着胸膛，欲望深深的嵌在男孩被自己在自己的撞击下变成淡粉色的臀缝里，腰肢用力的一下一下挺动，带出些粉嫩的穴肉又卷着滚烫的巨物吞卷回去。李赫宰贴心的替怀里因为剧烈的高潮而喘不过气来的男孩揉捏按摩放松着他因为累积的快感而酸胀的小腹，下身却是毫不留情的贯穿抽动。

男孩柔软的手紧紧的攥着李赫宰结实的小臂，李赫宰却觉得那人的掌心软绵绵肉乎乎的像小奶猫的肉垫似的，一下一下的抓在自己手上就像小猫踩奶一样。

最后释放的时候他去寻男孩的舌尖，霸道的将那人口腔里为数不多的空气掠夺到自己这里，在男孩快要喘不过气来的时候才分一点空气给对方。

“东海，过几天我带你去日本泡温泉。”  
“哼…”

小猫累了，哼哼唧唧的在李赫宰怀里找了个舒服的地方就睡了过去。

那是个小猫会发情的春天。

日本早春的樱花才刚刚开放，到处都飘着樱花的花瓣，白的粉的将这个世界点缀的恰到好处又美丽的不像话。李东海看上去心情很好的样子，推着行李箱在前面蹦蹦跳跳的走着，似乎是被小孩的活泼感染了，本来推着行李箱在后慢慢走着的李赫宰也跟着小孩一起推着行李箱一蹦一跳的小跑了起来。

李赫宰订的是一处隐秘性极好的温泉酒店，小小的宅院隐藏在群山之中，穿过层层叠叠的樱花树就是温暖的温泉水，泉眼时时刻刻连接着最干净的泉水，看着就让人心情舒畅。李东海穿着一件黑色勾金线的浴衣，腰带系的松松垮垮的露出胸前的一大片白皙的肌肤。

李赫宰抱来一盅清酒和两个酒杯，男孩已经将自己的浴衣脱下随意折了几下扔在一旁的长凳上了。他招呼着李赫宰也一起下来，李赫宰便抬手解开了腰间系带，露出小腹一片精壮的腹肌，他看见男孩抬眼看他，又在与他视线相交的一瞬间红着脸低下了头，纯情的像个情窦初开的少年。李赫宰轻笑几声，循着温水将自己浸入池中，男孩乖巧的任由对方揽过自己的腰肢，将头埋进了自己颈窝。

“在害羞什么？”耳边传来男人低沉的声音，李东海被他滚烫的鼻息烫的一个瑟缩，又转过去伸手揽住了男人的脖颈，小心翼翼的将自己的唇瓣印上了男人的脸颊。

现在的李东海有点小心翼翼的过分了，连亲吻这样的举动他都要思索好一阵子才能做出来，他怕李赫宰会不喜欢这样的自己，可他不知道的是，无论是怎样的他，李赫宰都喜欢的要死。

“刚刚是在看这里吗？”李赫宰握住那人的小手来到自己的下身，那一处刚刚感受到了男孩的视线，并且已然在男孩的注视下挺立了起来，兴奋的流着前液，“你看，它很喜欢你。”他拉着男孩的手握上自己的分身撸动了几下，就看见男孩的脸涨的通红了。

太可爱了，他的男孩实在是太可爱了。李赫宰在亲吻的怀里因为害羞而变的浑身上下都红彤彤的男孩时还能分出神来这样想着，他勾着对方小巧又柔软的舌尖，一点一点的将他口腔里的空气全数挤占出去，直到男孩憋的满脸通红了才肯松开对方。

“要喝点酒吗？”李赫宰伸手将不远处的浮盘拖过来，拿起上面装满了清酒的就被送到男孩的唇边，像是知道男孩不会拒绝自己似的倾斜了酒杯。李东海的确不会拒绝他，即使此时此刻李赫宰手里端来的是一杯毒药，他也会甘之如饴的张开嘴将其吞下，更何况此时那人递到他唇边的是甜美的清酒。

李东海抿了一口酒，便着急的抬起头去寻男人的唇，馥郁甜美的酒香就这样弥漫在两人唇舌之间。也不知道是谁的手先不安分的抚上对方的身躯的，水面的波纹让李东海难以辨清水下的一切，却还是凭着直觉准确的寻到了男人的性器，用自己的小手包裹着对方的欲望，用尽自己的所有技巧去取悦那人。热水在指缝间嬉戏，李东海软绵绵的靠在李赫宰的肩头，一双眼已然涣散了焦距，因那蒸腾的雾，也因那得到满足的情欲。

李赫宰一丝不苟的亲吻着他怀里的属于他的宝石，从男孩的嘴唇到脸颊，再由脖颈突突跳动的颈动脉到男孩胸前那颗不易被人察觉的小痣。双手顺着男孩的柔嫩的肌肤向下滑去探向那一片隐秘之处，就着温热的泉水便将开拓的手指探进了男孩的体内。比体温略高的泉水打在肠壁上带来了与平日里不一样的快感，李东海忍不住仰起了脖颈急急的喘着，宛若一只濒死的美丽天鹅。李赫宰在即将进入之前将男孩从温暖的泉水中抱起，贴心的在男孩背后铺开了先前着于两人身上的浴衣才将男孩置于其上，然后才重又俯下身去将男孩纤细的双腿环上了自己的腰间，下身是毫不犹豫的贯穿。

男人抬高了些他的臀，这让李东海将两个人交合的地方都看的一清二楚。连末端都有好好的埋入他的身体里，他能清晰的感觉到李赫宰探索着他柔软的内壁然后不余遗力的向那一处柔软的凹陷处冲撞上去，引来的是男孩一声声难以自持的呻吟声以及身体不受控制的颤动与痉挛。

连手指都蜷缩在一起，喉头像是被堵塞住了，呻吟声都是断断续续的，却依旧动听让人沉迷于其中无法自拔，李赫宰的视线无法从男孩意乱情迷的脸上移开，此时此刻男孩那犹如世上最美丽的画作的脸蛋已然因为自己而染上了情欲的色彩，但他知道，这是唯有他一人才能欣赏到的世间最美丽的画作。

李东海在男人一下猛过一次的冲撞下迈向了高潮，手脚蜷缩着将身体里的情欲全数喷洒在了李赫宰的小腹上，甚至有些溅到了李赫宰那锋利的能杀人的下颚线上，又被李赫宰满不在乎的用手指揩去送入了口中。

李赫宰被李东海高潮时绞紧的甬道逼的无处躲藏，最终无法自控的射进了男孩的小腹深处，这种像是弄脏了男孩的罪恶感却让李赫宰欣喜若狂，他用铺在男孩身下的浴衣将他湿哒哒的宝石裹了起来，还未疲软下去的性器依旧埋在那人体内，就着相连的姿势将人抱起，一步一步的朝着不远处的卧室走去。

还未从高潮的失神中回过神来的男孩此时乖巧的俯于他的肩头，呜咽着控诉着李赫宰那随着脚步而越来越深入的性器。卧室与温泉之间的距离并不算远，没走几步就到了卧室，李赫宰刚把男孩置于榻榻米之上就被男孩一伸手搂住了脖颈，他就这么失去了重心直直的倒在了男孩身上，还未等他反应过来那男孩就已经抱着他翻了个身，迅速的抽出了浴袍上的系带将其系在了李赫宰的眼上。

“东海？”突如其来的姿势变换与眼前的黑暗让李赫宰一时间有些摸不着头脑。  
回应他的是男孩有些沙哑了的嗓音：“等我一下。”他的男孩如是说到，李赫宰便也不再多问什么了，任由自己耳边传来一阵翻找行李的声音。

他到底要干什么？

还没等他回过神来就感觉到男孩重又坐到了自己的腿上，微凉的手指在他额前点了几下便向下滑去一把扯下了蒙在李赫宰眼前的浴袍系带，突如其来的光亮让李赫宰眯着眼睛适应了几秒才看清了面前的景象，随即他的呼吸便开始变的粗重起来。

眼前的李东海，应该说是一只小猫，带着猫耳，手上脚上都围着毛茸茸的白色套圈，下身是一件带着尾巴与毛球的内裤。李赫宰愣了愣，没反应过来李东海这是要干什么，倒是李东海凑上去咬了一下李赫宰的下唇，让那人重新打起精神来。

“大叔不是要生日了吗？”  
“这是我给你生日礼物。”  
“怎么样？”  
“你喜不喜欢？”  
他的语气和平日里一样淘气又可爱，李赫宰望着他，觉得那人当真是一只在春天发情的小猫。他笑了笑，将男孩往自己的腿上又向上抱了些，顺着面前这只小猫的腰身摸到尾椎，拨弄着连着内裤的猫尾巴，稍微用了些力，怀里的小猫就呜咽了一声瘫软了身子。

李赫宰这才开口说到：“喜欢，喜欢死了。”

“不管怎样，是东海我就喜欢。”这是他的真心话。

猫尾巴连接着后穴中塞满的串珠，李赫宰在拨弄那根尾巴的时候就发现了这一点，心想这小猫还真是为了他费心的准备了一番，心里更是舒畅的不行。李赫宰扯着那小内裤的边缘拉动，让那根猫尾巴在臀缝上下摩擦，连带着体内的串珠一起碰撞挤压，没弄几下李东海就哭着说不行了，要是放在平时李赫宰早就放过他了，可是今天李赫宰却想好好教训一下这只发情的小猫咪。

李东海哭的眼眶通红，看上去像一只还真像一只被情欲烧红了眼的小猫，李赫宰凑上去在李东海绯红的乳尖上轻轻的用舌尖绕着圈舔舐着，李东海被他粗糙的舌苔戳弄的小声的低吟着。手却不安分的拉着那根尾巴在小猫的臀缝里来回的摩擦着，牵动着后穴里的串珠挤压摩擦着敏感的内壁，李东海早在这样的刺激下起了反应，前方的性器高高的翘着，抵在腰间的猫尾巴蹭的他又痒又痛，只好扭动着身子去讨好李赫宰，小巧的猫耳朵一点一点的，好不可怜。

李赫宰见小猫被自己欺负的惨兮兮的，便凑上去吻掉小猫的泪水，一手揉捏着那人颤抖着的臀肉，一手抓着那根猫尾巴转着圈缓缓的抽出，后穴在颗颗珠子的出入中急促的张张合合，怀里的人尖叫着搂紧了李赫宰的脖颈，腰臀猛烈的抖动了几下，似乎是用后面小小的高潮了一次。

将小猫推到在榻榻米上，推高了小猫的双腿露出了那香艳的隐秘处，李东海还急促的喘息着，后穴精神百倍的吮吸着剩下的几颗串珠，翻出殷红的媚肉挽留着它们，最后徒劳的蠕动开合，李赫宰望着这幅过分艳情的景象吞了吞口水，将自己稳稳的卡进了男孩的双腿之间，将自己坚硬的性器抵上那不断开合的穴口缓缓的插入。

刚开始的抽插缓慢而细致，怕小猫喘不过气来，李赫宰刻意的放慢了抽插的速度却每一下都顶到最深处，小猫难耐的晃动着被男人锁在臂弯里的小腿，却引来了男人比先前凶猛了许多的抽插，双腿被人放下压开到最大限度，下身抽插的滚烫找准了地方，开始反复的鞭挞那一处敏感脆弱的肉腺，小猫的呻吟都变了调，软乎乎的爪子在男人后背挠下一道又一道的抓痕。

李赫宰吃痛，拉下小猫锋利的爪子送到嘴边吻了又吻，嘴上的吻极其温柔缱绻，身下的动作却是粗暴又急促，每次抽出小半根就又急不可耐的奋力顶入，掐着小猫的腿根的手也失了分寸，贪婪地揉捏搓弄着腿间细嫩的皮肤。

将怀里已经没了力气的小猫翻了个身，按着猫咪的后颈便又将自己涨的发痛的性器送进了那紧致温暖的甬道里，他拉着小猫跪起身来，扶着猫咪的腰肢用力的戳弄着他体内的敏感点，没一会小猫就受不住的射了出来，手脚都不受控制的颤抖着，却还是勾着李赫宰的脖颈将一个个的吻落在他的脸侧、唇上，当真像只发情的小猫咪。

李赫宰干脆将小猫又推倒在床上，打侧了身子抬高他一条腿，就着这个刁钻的角度抽插着，头上的猫耳早就在刚刚激烈的情事中歪斜到了一边，李赫宰在那紧致的甬道里又用力的抽插了几十次，才最终心满意足的射在了小猫的体内。

小猫被他滚烫的精液刺激的呜咽一声，当真像只猫咪在哀哀叫唤，李赫宰就抱着他浑身都在颤抖的小猫咪一点一点的亲吻着，从额头到下巴，再从胸前到肚脐，这只发情的小猫咪就这样被他圈在了怀中。

FIN.


End file.
